New Beacon
by GenralAkamoto
Summary: This is a story of how the world of Remnant would be like in the event of a Nuclear Apocalypse.


Fallout: New Beacon-

War... war never changes. Ever since the dawn of Humanity and Faunus, there was always been a conflict somewhere in the world of Remnant be it from race to land to ideology and even simple economics. The year was 3568 when it had begun. The four world superpowers, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo (This has been heavily disputed over the years), and Atlas, had been having recent shortage problems with a powerful substance that was once thought to be unlimited in its amount, Dust. This shortage is what causes what would be later known as the Resource Wars spawning across the entire world from the top, Atlas, all the way to the bottom, Menagerie. The Resource Wars had lasted from 3572 to 3577. However, there was no agreement or armistice or anything else of that sort. Rather it was Armageddon. Secretly, scientists on all sides of the war had been testing on a special material which they had dubbed, Uranium. What they had discovered is that if you were to split the Uranium atom, it would generate an enormous amount of energy, more that of the most powerful dust. They hypothesized that if one could control this surge of energy, they could create the most powerful weapon Remnant has ever witnessed. They called it, the Nuclear Bomb due to the rapid increase of a newly discovered type of energy which the scientists called, Nuclear power.

On Laetus 23rd, 3577, the bombs fell upon the 4 populated continents, an event later known as the 2nd Great War or just GW2. The GW2 has by far the shortest, but single most devastating war in all of history lasting a mere 2 hours according to accounts from those who survived and killing off most of all life on the planet. However, in the middle of the Resource Wars, a mega-corporation known as the Schnee Dust Company was working with the five councils of Remnant, the fifth one begrudgingly, including Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Menagerie, to create a sub-section of the SDC known as Vault-Tec.

Vault-Tec, hence its name, built large, underground vaults all across Remnant. These vaults could house hundreds of people at a time for generations. While this may seem like a good thing, many vaults were actually large-scale experiments. These experiments range from an out-of-control cloning machine to one hundred men, one woman and one hundred women, one man. There was even one where there were a single man and a hundred puppets, wonder how that worked out... This is due to the elite planning a special project in which they would send a rocket to space using the new secret energy source. While the elite was planning this out-of-this-world plan, and corporations are running tests on the vault-dwellers, there is a special man who had his own way to survive the apocalypse.

Before the war, there was a grand academy known as Beacon led by a man named Ozpin. Not many know about Ozpin and his compatriots, however, he quickly rose through the ranks as a huntsman, people who hunted ancient creatures known as 'Grimm', which were probably wiped out during the first Great War which led to rapid progress until, of course, the Resource Wars. Either way, Ozpin became the headmaster of this Academy. However, once the Grimm were eradicated, he had turned Beacon into a gym/casino and renamed the place, New Beacon or just NB. Around the same time as the first Vaults opened, Ozpin saw how the end of the war is closing in and won't end well. Oz had used this knowledge to have a small army of robots built ranging from old, captured Atlesian Knight-130s to Valian Drones. He even went so far as to construct his own fleet of warships from old Atlas models. These protectors created an effective circle of influence around New Beacon, Oz, and everyone who there during the time. Eventually, the time came where Ozpin's plans paid off when the bombs finally fell upon the land. Ozpin's artillery and dry fleet were able to destroy all the nukes around NB and its tower. However, after the bombs fell, so did the pseudo-city. The main tower had fallen silent and Ozpin and his circle were never heard from again. And while his tower fell silent, the tourists and other people began to stir. The nearby vaults had opened a few decades after the war and were terrorizing the wastes of Vale as raiders, killing the people in New Beacon. After a while of this happening and no one to really 'care' for the place along with constant use by the raiders, New Beacon slowly began to wear down. Casino chips stopped dispensing, slot machines stopped spinning, gym sets broke down or wore to non-existence. Over time, the raiders got tired of the breaking at New Beacon and decided to just start tearing it down, all except for the main tower, which had no one ever enter or leave.

After a few decades of this happening, a new group came into the picture. A faction known as the New Shade Republic has sent scouts to the East to find new land for habitation. These scouts are what caused Ozpin to turn the lights back on and activate his robot army and fleet once more. The robots had created order, taking over the Raiders and turning them into distinct families. The first two of these families are the Chairmen named after the council members, and the Wicks, named after a popular criminal before the war. These two families control the main casino in New Beacon simply called The Club. These two families bicker over one another for total control of the entire casino. The third and final family is the Flame. No one knows who controls this family, only that its leader is directly under Ozpin, and they make sure that the Chairmen and Wicks don't destroy each other. While Oz theoretically has enough robots to make sure the families don't rip each other a new one, he prefers that is fighting force remains on the outside, guarding and patrolling, while the Flame keeps things under control on the inside, with their own force, the Embers. The Embers are an elite fighting force, and while not much is known about them, there is one thing we _do_ know, they were chosen by the leader of the Flame themselves.

To the east of this bastion, is an old, worn down plant known as Mountain Glen, which, if activated, could power the entirety of New Beacon for centuries. A bit farther east is a large faction, called Adam's Fang. This empire spanned from eastern Sanus to west Anima, controlling old Mistral. Adam's Fang is based on an old movement from before the war, but now it is an ever-growing empire, created from 23 tribes, it is possibly the largest empire of the old world. However, the west of NB is the aforementioned, New Shade Republic, or just NSR. The NSR is based heavily on the government of the old Shade Academy, which, even after the eradication of the Grimm, was still the main government body of Vacuo. This government allows for enough peace to allow a republic to be formed, which was quite different from the councils of old. These two powers now fight for both the Mountain Glen power source and NB as their newest conquest. As the saying goes, war… war never changes.


End file.
